Pesadillas
by Givemeaxreason
Summary: UA. Naruto tiene la misma pesadilla recurrente desde que Sasuke se fue hace tres años. Una sorpresa en su rutina podría ser también la solución a su problema.


Se veía a sí mismo corriendo. En su mente sabía que lo que seguía era solamente una ilusión de lo que había sido alguna vez la realidad y, sin embargo, había llegado tan lejos que ya no podía ni quería dejarlo ir. Se detuvo de improviso en medio de un bosque, asustado por las sombras de los árboles que parecían engullirlo todo a su paso. Miró por sobre su hombro y le vio ahí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con su mirada impasible y esa sonrisa prepotente que, por algún motivo que no quería explicar, siempre le erizaba los vellos de la nuca. Se volteó con rapidez quedando de frente a él. Dio un par de pasos tensos, consciente de que, de un momento a otro, ese momento podía desaparecer. Se relajó un poco cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ambos seguían ahí, manoseando el mismo aire. Cerró la distancia que los separaba, algo en su mente le gritó que lo alcanzara en ese instante porque el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Estiró un brazo con la intención de alcanzarlo a como diera lugar, y antes de lograr enganchar su mano con alguna parte tangible, la ilusión se desvaneció, y él solo pudo sentir la nada envolviendo su extremidad. La rabia y la frustración comenzaron a crecer en su cuerpo, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

¡ SASUKEEEEE! -. Con un grito desgarrador, se dejó caer en medio de las sombras para que éstas lo acunaran.

Despertó con una sensación pesada en el pecho y un nudo desagradable en la garganta. Tenía las mejillas tensas producto de las lágrimas secas y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se quitó de encima el cobertor de la cama para que el aire frío matutino que se colaba por la ventana disipara, de alguna forma, los pocos residuos del sueño que casi se sabía de memoria. Intentó calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón mientras con una mano se masajeaba la sien. Soltó algo parecido a un bufido. La experiencia ya le había anunciado que no podría volver a dormir a menos que tuviera ganas de pasarse toda la mañana dando vueltas en la cama, conformándose con un sueño inquieto.

Se levantó con lentitud. Se sentía un poco mareado y no tenía ganas de caer y tener que arrastrarse hasta el baño. El frío del suelo se sintió bien contra la planta de sus pies, lo que lo hizo soltar un suspiro placentero. Con pasos cansados se dirigió al baño. Orinó y se lavó las manos, observando su reflejo demacrado. Tenía unas ojeras de mierda que harían que su amigo Gaara sintiera envidia y se veía mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era. Las búsquedas eternas y las noches de insomnio estaban haciendo fiesta en su sistema. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una noche sin pesadillas, pero muy seguramente, coincidía de alguna forma misteriosa con ese momento en el cual él estaba a su lado, hacía ya tres años.

Se moja la cara para terminar de despertar y sale del baño con el rostro húmedo. Camina como perdido por su propia casa y finalmente mira la hora en el viejo reloj de pared que no tiene idea cómo es que todavía funciona, después de todo, siempre era lo primero que arrojaba contra la pared cuando estaba demasiado furioso. _5:08 am. _Rueda los ojos, golpeándose mentalmente por no poder aguantar por lo menos hasta las seis en la cama. Con algo más de rapidez se dirige al armario y elige un atuendo cómodo pero abrigado, no quiere morir de hipotermia. Es una manera demasiado estúpida de morir. Se viste, relajado. Se calza unas botas y toma las llaves antes de salir por la puerta, silbando sin ganas una tonada melancólica.

Durante el camino, hace lo mismo que todas las mañanas: pensar. Pensar en cosas autodestructivas que no lo llevan a ninguna parte, buscando el _por qué_ de cosas que ya no importan. Piensa en sus amigos, o en los que le quedan. Piensa en él mismo y en todo lo que ha abandonado por seguir un capricho. Pero por sobretodo, piensa en él. _Maldito cabrón_, piensa con saña, maldito cabrón que tiene que _importarme tanto_. Patea la nieve que se nivela por sobre sus pies, en la medida en que se va hundiendo en ella.

Sasuke era su mejor amigo, cosa que nunca le hubiera admitido en voz alta ni aunque lo estuvieran torturando. Pero lo era. Y sabía que de una u otra forma, él también era el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Una amistad extraña, disfrazada bajos los límites de la competencia y la agresividad entre ellos, _estupidez pueril_, si le preguntaban a él. Durante más o menos cinco años habían sido inseparables, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo estaban peleando, en gran medida por su diferencia diametral de personalidades. Por una parte, Sasuke era calculador, poco expresivo, gruñón, egocéntrico, de carácter difícil. Y por otra, él era todo lo contrario; él era la espontaneidad, la alegría, los gritos y los movimientos exagerados de las manos para explicar un solo punto en una conversación. Sonrió un poco pensando en todas las veces que Sasuke le había regañado por ser demasiado legible, _demasiado ingenuo_, decía él.

Durante su historia, las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles, pero habían superado todo en conjunto, siempre como un equipo. Aunque también era cierto que había cosas pendientes que no pudieron solucionar antes de que se separaran. Naruto pensó en eso con amargura, porque una parte de su mente, la parte de la intuición tal vez, no se cansaba de repetirle que quizás esa pequeña cuenta pendiente fuera el motivo por el cual Sasuke se fue sin ninguna explicación.

Estaban en la casa de Sasuke, si es que a eso se le podía llamar casa: una enorme estructura ubicada en un aún más enorme terreno y con todas las comodidades, incluso las más inútiles, que alguien haya podido imaginar. Sasuke era el único heredero de una compañía internacional que se encargaba de la elaboración de diferentes productos, luego de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente cuando él tenía apenas ocho años. Por lo que, también era uno de los multimillonarios más jóvenes de Japón, lo cual significaba que podía tener ciertos lujos a los cuales el resto de las personas no podía acceder. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke asistía a la prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha, aunque en carreras separadas. Por una parte, Naruto se había inclinado por el Diseño y Sasuke, por la Arquitectura. Como ambos tenían algunos ramos comunes, solían juntarse en la casa de este último a estudiar en conjunto.

¡Dios, esto es aburrido! –, se quejó Naruto por quinta vez en la tarde.

Cállate, solo llevamos una hora estudiando -, le respondió Sasuke sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes, con voz desinteresada.

No me mientas, hemos estado estudiando durante _siglos_ -. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, acostumbrado en cierta medida al comportamiento de su amigo.

Naruto, no seas crío y ponte a estudiar, se acercan los exámenes y después con los proyectos no tendrás el tiempo de hacerlo -, Sasuke sintió resoplar a Naruto por lo bajo. - ¿Por qué no utilizas esa linda boquita que tienes en algo más útil y comienzas a dictarme esta página?

Naruto retuvo el aire por lo que le parecieron segundos muy largos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "_Por qué no utilizas esa linda boquita que tienes en algo más útil". _Su mente se congeló un segundo después de que Sasuke soltara esa frase tan abierta a dobles interpretaciones e inmediatamente voló al sueño que había tenido esa mañana. _Él haciéndole una mamada a su mejor amigo. _Sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se acaloraba un poco. Respiró varias veces seguidas para tranquilizarse y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo un imbécil por malinterpretar algo que había sido una simple petición. Con Sasuke mirándolo fijamente con una ceja alzada, se decidió a tomar los apuntes ordenados de su amigo (que no tenían nada que ver con los garabatos que hacía él de vez en cuando en el cuaderno) y comenzó a leer en voz alta y pausada, cuidando impecablemente que ni una nota de nerviosismo se dejara entrever en su tono. Hacía un tiempo que le pasaba eso.

Desde los quince años, Naruto supo que era gay, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que los chicos que practicaban atletismo en su escuela eran bastante atractivos, y que la manera en la que se movían sus paquetes cuando corrían con esos shorts ajustados provocaba que se le hiciera agua la boca. También tuvo que ver un poco el hecho de que casi tuvo ganas de vomitar cuando su novia de la infancia, Sakura, una chica linda de grandes ojos verdes, se le abrió de piernas una noche que estaba pasada de copas en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero es que _qué demonios_ tenían las mujeres ahí abajo. Él no quería averiguarlo.

Eventualmente, tuvo que confesárselo a Sasuke, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el susodicho no hizo nada más que encoger los hombros y decirle con el tono más casual que alguna vez en su vida le había escuchado: "Si, algo me temía". Desde ese momento habían sido los mejores amigos.

Un poco más adelante en los años, luego de mucha experimentación en todo tipo de lugares y posturas, Naruto pudo encontrar un patrón en sus conquistas, y esa había sido su perdición. Todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que follaba eran más altos que él, de cabello y ojos negros, aunque con la piel blanca, lo más pálida posible, pero lo más importante: altamente dominantes. Fue entonces que con esa mierda en mente un día volteó a ver a su mejor amigo y _voila_, era como si todos los ligues que habían pasado por su cama hubieran sido hechos a imagen y semejanza de su querido amigo. A partir de ese momento, entró en una especie de crisis de pánico de la cual no pudo escapar fácilmente sino hasta unos días después cuando finalmente se dio por vencido y enfrentó la triste realidad. _Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo heterosexual. _La vida si que era jodida.

Oye, dobe, para de mirarme como gilipollas y sigue leyendo -, Naruto se sobresaltó al verse descubierto en la mitad de su introspección y continuó leyendo, medio ido. De un momento a otro, Sasuke le quitó el cuaderno y lo miró a los ojos, retándolo con la mirada, intentando descubrir más allá del azul. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

¿Ah? -, había sonado como un idiota. Lo intentó de nuevo. - ¿A qué te refieres?

No finjas que no lo sabes, hace semanas que estás más torpe de lo normal, al principio lo dejé pasar, pero ya no puedo seguir ignorando tu falta de interés por el mundo real -, respondió Sasuke, medio en serio, medio en broma. - ¿Y?

Yo… eh… bueno… son los… estudios, ¡Ah, sí, eso! Los estudios me tienen con la mente en otra parte -, Naruto se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso, sonriendo tensamente.

No seas imbécil, a mí no me puedes mentir -, los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de forma extraña y predadora. – Justo ahora vas a comenzar a hablar.

De un momento a otro, Naruto se vio a sí mismo cayendo de espaldas en cámara lenta sobre el sillón en el que él y Sasuke estaban sentados. Sintió un peso ajeno en sus muñecas y supo, sin mirarlo que Sasuke estaba sobre él, acorralándolo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Sasuke, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? -, preguntó enojado Naruto, con la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal debido al nerviosismo que estaba experimentando.

Te obligo -, respondió simplemente el moreno, con un deje de diversión en la voz. Naruto casi pudo ver una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. _Maldito cabrón sádico_.

Suéltame -, exigió Naruto, en un tono que pretendía ser firme, fallando miserablemente en su intento.

No, primero dímelo -, el rostro de Sasuke estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sintió el tibio aliento rozando sus labios y el calor del cuerpo sobre el suyo como si fuera una droga. Tuvo el impulso de arquear la espalda y frotarse pero resistió con firmeza. – Vamos, _Naru_, dímelo. – Naruto sintió el embriagante aliento deslizarse por su mejilla hasta su oreja. – Naru… -, susurró Sasuke, volviéndolo loco en un solo segundo.

¡Me gustas, joder! -, terminó casi gritando, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón latiéndole a mil. – Me gustas… -, repitió, como saboreando las palabras recién dichas. Abrió los ojos con miedo y pudo ver la máscara insondable de su mejor amigo. - ¿Sasuke? -. En un solo movimiento ágil, Sasuke regresó a su lugar en el otro extremo del sillón y le lanzó el cuaderno que había estado sosteniendo Naruto solo segundos antes. Naruto lo atajó al vuelo.

Bien, sigamos donde quedamos -. Y con eso, Sasuke había dado por zanjado el tema, dejando a Naruto con una curiosa sensación de vacío en el pecho. Por un momento se había dicho que ya en algún momento retomarían esa conversación, pero ese momento nunca había llegado, porque una semana después del incidente Sasuke había desaparecido, junto con todas sus pertenencias.

Suspiró sin ganas, quizás en un vano intento de deshacer el permanente nudo que tenía en la garganta. Caminó entre las calles solitarias y semi oscuras de Tokio, ignorando lo mejor que podía el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y a lo lejos, distinguiéndose por la cálida iluminación del interior, pudo ver su destino. Apresuró el paso hasta que estuvo de pie al frente de la entrada, donde un cartel bien iluminado decía Kibō(1). Atravesó la entrada principal y se dirigió con zancadas amplias hasta su mesa favorita, una pequeña para dos personas con vista hacia una de las principales vías de Japón. Tomó asiento y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana mientras alguien venía a tomar su orden.

¿Otra vez aquí? -, sintió una voz dulce que le hablaba a su lado y se volteó para encararla. Una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa amable le dio la bienvenida al local. Naruto recordó vagamente que le había atendido un par de veces antes y le sonrió de vuelta.

Un cappuccino de vainilla, por favor -, dijo Naruto con voz cansada, sin ganas de entablar conversación con esa linda mesera que lo más seguro era que se lo quisiera ligar.

En seguida -, le respondió la mesera con cierto deje de decepción.

Naruto continuó mirando por la ventana, viendo como poco a poco las personas comenzaban a llenar las calles y los autos a transitar. Como el ajetreo iba en aumento con cada minuto. La forma en la que el mundo parecía seguir girando aunque no todos estuvieran sobre su eje. Agradeció a la mesera que dejó su orden sobre la mesa, junto con un plato con galletas recién horneadas, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Comenzó a tomar su café sin prisa, mientras comía de vez en cuando una galleta. Seguía observando. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron cuando la mesera se acercó de nuevo, preguntando si había algo que pudiera ofrecerle. Estuvo a punto de girarse con cansancio para explicarle, con manzanas si era necesario, que él era absolutamente gay y que el servicio estaba perfecto, cuando una voz le hizo casi derramar su cappuccino.

Un café americano -, dijo una voz ronca a su lado. Casi pudo haberse dislocado el cuello por el brusco movimiento que hizo. Abrió la poca de par en par cuando su cerebro procesó la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Sasuke… -, dijo, anonadado.

Sigues siendo igual de elocuente, dobe -, le sonrió con prepotencia el hombre frente a él. Naruto atinó a cerrar la boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. De repente se sintió feliz, aunque rápidamente ese sentimiento fue reemplazado con enojo y profunda rabia._ Qué se creía el imbécil para desaparecer durante tres años completos y después aparecer frente a él, como si nada, sonriendo como el idiota que era._

¿Qué haces aquí? -, dijo con voz dura, frunciendo el ceño.

¿No te alegra verme? -, evadió Sasuke con un gesto de fingida indignación que solo hizo que la sangre le hirviera el doble. Simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

Jódete, Sasuke -, le dijo de forma tajantemente fría. Sacó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y los depositó sobre la mesa, entes de levantarse y salir hecho una furia por la puerta principal, bajo la mirada atenta de la mesera que lo había atendido.

Una vez afuera, comenzó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Sabía que Sasuke lo estaba siguiendo, podía escuchar claramente como gritaba su nombre. Se sentía perdido, se sentía lleno de adrenalina, pero por sobretodo, sentía que había caído en una especie de extraña dimensión paralela en la cual Sasuke jamás se había ido, en donde era común que ambos se juntaran en la mañana a tomar un café. Siguió corriendo, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos provocado por la exigencia. Llegó a su edificio y subió hasta su piso por las escaleras de emergencia. Sacó las llaves y abrió en un mismo movimiento. Entró de forma apresurada justo cuando Sasuke salía de las escaleras y volvía a correr hacia él. Le cerró la puerta en la cara y se apoyó en ella, regulando su respiración. Se deslizó sobre la madera hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas.

Naruto -, escuchó que lo llamaban, con una voz ahogada por la puerta. No respondió. – Naruto, ábreme. No me iré hasta que hablemos.

Bien, pues puedes quedarte ahí para siempre si se te da la jodida gana -, respondió Naruto de mala manera.

Naruto, vamos… Naru -. No hubo respuesta. – Naruto, yo… no tenía opción -, al notar que no obtenía ninguna reacción, Sasuke continuó – Bien, escucha, te lo diré -. Naruto escuchó con atención. – Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca del accidente de mis padres -. Naruto lo recordaba sin problemas, pero no podía entender qué tenía que ver aquello con este momento. – Ese día, falleció mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano, o por lo menos eso pensé hasta poco antes de que desaparecí -. Naruto continuó en silencio. – Un par de semanas antes de eso recibí una llamada de un hombre que decía llamarse Itachi Uchiha… y que era mi hermano. No te puedo contar con detalles nuestra conversación pero te puedo decir que él me dio un motivo de peso que no pude ignorar en ese momento.

¿Ese motivo de peso te obligó a irte sin siquiera despedirte? -, Naruto sabía que estaba comportándose como un crío, y en ese momento no le importaba.

No -, le respondió de forma escueta. – El motivo por el cual no me despedí no tiene nada que ver con eso.

¿Entonces con qué tiene que ver, Sasuke? Dímelo, porque no lo entiendo -. Hubo un silencio largo. Naruto pensó que Sasuke no tenía nada más que agregar así que se levantó de su posición y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación cuando la profunda voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos nuevamente.

Estaba enamorado de ti -. Naruto se congeló en su lugar y sintió como se ponía pálido. Se dio media vuelta y atrapó el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, sopesando sus posibilidades. Finalmente, con un suspiro, abrió. Sasuke estaba de pie frente a él y pude ver, por primera vez, que lucía miserable. Parecía tan cansado como él y estaba un poco más delgado que cuando se habían separado. – En ese momento no podía darte explicaciones, las cosas eran demasiado complicadas y si tú… -. Sasuke pareció vacilar un momento. – Si tú me hubieras pedido que me quedara yo hubiera mandado a la mierda todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pero el caso es que tenía que hacerlo. Mira, yo sé que no tengo derecho alguno a pedírtelo, pero por favor, perdóname.

Naruto pudo escuchar su propio pulso golpeándole los oídos, su garganta seca provocó que su voz saliera ronca y entrecortada. - ¿Todavía?

¿A qué te refieres? -, Sasuke frunció el seño, intentando encontrarle sentido a esa pregunta, - ¿Todavía no puedo contarte nada? Bueno, las cosas son un poco complicadas pero creo que a grandes rasgos puedo decirte que mi hermano tenía algunos problemas de tráfico de drogas y… otras cosas, y se vio involucrado con la gente incorrecta, él no quería que yo lo encontrara porque… -, Sasuke comenzó a parlotear sin sentido y Naruto quiso reírse en su cara por ser tan idiota.

Eso no, teme -, Naruto lo miró medio divertido. - ¿Aún estás enamorado de mí?

Su corazón se paralizó cuando vio a Sasuke morderse el labio inferior con indecisión y tuvo que amarrarse el mismo al suelo para no arrancarle la ropa en ese instante. – Sí -, fue la segura respuesta de su amigo. Naruto asintió y abrió completamente la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al otro.

Puedo ofrecerte ese café que no te alcanzaste a servir -, respondió con simpleza Naruto a la mirada interrogante de su amigo. Sasuke entró con confianza y se sentó en la cómoda sala de estar del rubio.

Lo aceptaré -. Con esa respuesta, Naruto fue a la cocina y preparó un café simple con una cucharada de azúcar. Saberse a sí mismo preparando un café para Sasuke que estaba sentado en su sala de estar fue como regresar automáticamente tres años. Sonrió ampliamente ante esta perspectiva.

Con el café en una mano y en la otra algunas galletas, se dirigió nuevamente a la salita. Depositó la taza y el plato sobre la mesita de centro y observó a Sasuke de reojo, que parecía relajado. Tomó asiento en un sitial al frente del moreno, ambos estaban separados por la mesita. Sasuke se acercó a tomar el café y lo llevó a sus labios, soplando un poco antes de tomarlo. Sonrió con algo parecido a la burla. Después de tres años, Naruto aún recordaba un detalle tan simple como lo era el cómo le gustaba un café. Sasuke dejó la taza tranquila sobre la mesa durante un momento, y se dedicó a mirar a Naruto. No había cambiado en nada; su cabello seguía igual de rebelde y luminoso, su piel tenía el mismo tono veraniego que conservaba durante todo el año y sus ojos seguían diciendo mucho más de lo que le convenía. Naruto no pudo dejar de sentirse nervioso por el escrutinio y el pesado silencio. A él nunca le molestó ser el centro de atención de alguien, le encantaba que lo miraran desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero es que _Sasuke se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos._

Naruto… -, Sasuke comenzó a hablar con lo que supondría sería un largo y aburrido discurso acerca de cómo recuperar la amistad y todas esas chorradas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Cállate -. Su tono sonó tan autoritario que él mismo se sintió intimidado. Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesita, llegando hasta Sasuke. Cuando estuvo a su lado, pasó una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él, enredando sus manos en el cuello del moreno con posesividad. Sasuke llevó sus manos impulsivamente hacia la cintura del rubio sobre él.

Has sido un verdadero imbécil, Sasuke -. Le dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, - Pero por sobre todo, sigues siendo el verdadero imbécil que amo -. Y sin agregar nada más, Naruto lo besó. Con pasión contenida, con rabia, con dolor, con impotencia, con amor. Lo besó con todos esos sentimientos que había estado suprimiendo por años. Sus lenguas se encontraron, húmedas y ávidas entre ellas. Sasuke mordió el labio de su compañero, arrancándole un suspiro placentero. Y hubo más fuego entre ellos. Los besos comenzaron a subir de temperatura, y el contacto comenzó a mandar señales a sus entrepiernas. Naruto comenzó a moverse sobre Sasuke, rozando casualmente su semi erección con la contraria. Ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado.

Naruto… yo… si me dejas, quiero hacerte el amor -. Naruto lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver amor y deseo en partes iguales, conviviendo en esos pozos oscuros. Asintió.

En la habitación -. Fue la escueta y necesitada respuesta del rubio. Sasuke asintió, y sin soltar a Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación, con el rubio enganchado a su cintura, sujeto por sus propias piernas. Ninguno de los dos podía frenar el ritmo de los besos. Estaban ciegos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sasuke depositó a Naruto sobre la cama de forma tierna, besándole la frente y comenzando inmediatamente a sacarle la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba. Cuando Naruto estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, procedió a imitarlo con su propia ropa. Ambos estaban con el torso descubierto, y _jodidamente_ calientes. Volvieron a besarse, sin dejar de acariciarse el uno al otro. Sasuke jaló suavemente la rubia cabellera, provocando que Naruto echara la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara su cuello completamente a disposición del moreno. Sasuke comenzó a chupar, lamer y besar la piel expuesta, provocando sonidos húmedos y gemidos en su receptor.

Mhh… Sasu… -. Un suspiro largo escapó de los labios del rubio cuando Sasuke llegó hasta su pecho y comenzó a atender sus pezones, lamiendo uno de ellos con avidez, mientras el otro lo pellizcaba con delicadeza y lo masajeaba con los dedos. Naruto sentía su erección presionando deliciosamente sus pantalones. – Ahh… Sa… Sasuke…

Eres hermoso -, escuchó que le decía su compañero mientras descendía por su cuerpo, lamiendo sin pudor su vientre, mientras acariciaba todo lo que ya estaba humedecido por su lengua. Cuando llegó al borde del pantalón, lo desabrochó con maestría y lo deslizó suavemente por las piernas de su acompañante, dejando al descubierto unas torneadas extremidades con apenas una pelusa de vello rubio en ellas. – Eres jodidamente _perfecto_ -. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

Ya completamente desnudo, Naruto se estiró cuan largo era sobre la cama, con sus manos por sobre su cabeza, sonriéndole coquetamente al moreno y dedicándole una mirada traviesa. – Escucha, Sasuke, esta casa tiene dos reglas inquebrantables -, Sasuke encaró una ceja, divertido, incitándolo a continuar. – Primero, no se admiten personas vestidas sobre la cama -. Sasuke sonrió y rodó los ojos con gracia. Se levantó de un salto y con un solo tirón de ropa terminó de desvestirse, dejando al rubio con los ojos clavados en su erección y es que _¡Oh, Dios! _Era hermosa. Naruto jadeó de anticipación cuando se imaginó a sí mismo siendo empalado por la polla de Sasuke.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? -, la voz de Sasuke era ronca y divertida, y Naruto sintió un profundo espasmo recorriendo su espina dorsal. El moreno volvió a retomar su posición en la cama, sobre Naruto y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente con renovadas energías. Comenzó a frotar sus erecciones, que se deslizaban con facilidad gracias a la humedad del líquido pre seminal.

Sasuke, espera -, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, - Estás olvidando la segunda regla.

Oh, cierto -, respondió Sasuke con fingida culpa. – Dime qué es -. La mirada de Sasuke era algo animal, lleno de deseo insatisfecho que le erizaba hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Naruto se acercó a su oído y luego de morderle el lóbulo, le susurró de la forma más sucia que pudo.

La segunda regla es que cualquiera que se haya ido durante tres años para luego volver, antes de ser perdonado, tiene que follarme hasta el cansancio y sacarme la indulgencia a gemidos -, dicho eso, lamió desde el mentón hasta el lóbulo del moreno. Sasuke gimió necesitado.

Hecho -. Y con esa palabra, dieron por finalizada la conversación.

Sasuke se dirigió hambriento al cuello del rubio y trazó un camino de saliva desde la garganta hasta el vientre, donde dio unas juguetonas lamidas al ombligo del rubio. Continuó bajando, y sin ninguna preliminar, se engulló el miembro completo de su rubio amante, chupando y lamiendo, sintiendo como se engrosaba dentro de su boca, palpitando en la necesidad de liberarse.

Ahh… Ahh… Sasu… Mhh… -, Naruto solo atinaba a gemir cada vez más alto, mientras Sasuke se dedicaba a hacerle, por lejos, la mejor mamada de su vida. En un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, abrió sus ojos, cuya pupila ya casi había ennegrecido el color en ellos y miró la maestría de Sasuke con su polla. Lo vio succionar con ganas, como si _amara_ el sabor en su garganta. Pensó que no le faltaba mucho para correrse. – Ahh… Sasuke… eres el puto _dios_ del sexo oral…

Sasuke estaba durísimo, bajó una mano hasta su propia necesidad y comenzó a masturbarse al ritmo de las succiones. Durante un momento, fijó su vista hacia arriba y sus ojos chocaron con los de Naruto. Fue entonces que sintió los espasmos en el pene del rubio que le anunciaban el orgasmo, chupó más fuerte una última vez y pudo ver como Naruto se arqueaba de una forma imposible mientras eyaculaba en su boca, al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía sobre su propia mano. Sasuke se tragó con gusto los chorros de semen que salieron disparados contra su garganta, y siguió lamiendo hasta que el miembro del rubio quedó completamente limpio. Se separó de su cuerpo y se recostó al lado del cuerpo laxo de Naruto. Lo envolvió en un abrazo sudoroso y depositó un casto beso en sus labios. Naruto sonrió ido, todavía demasiado inmerso en su propio orgasmo.

Hey, dobe… -, cuando tuvo la atención de Naruto, Sasuke le sonrió con malicia. – Creo que no has tenido suficiente aún -, le dijo, señalando la semi erección aún presente en Naruto. Éste se sonrojó.

Después de tres años no esperas que se contente con una simple mamada, ¿o sí? -, le sonrió Naruto, coqueto.

Por supuesto que no -. Sasuke se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, y con un movimiento cariñoso le indicó a Naruto que se pusiera boca abajo. El rubio obedeció sin rechistar. Sasuke se ubicó sobre él y comenzó a besarle la nuca, bajando por su espalda, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso. Aferrando las caderas del rubio, le indicó que las levantara, dejando su trasero al aire. Sasuke pasó la lengua sobre sus labios de forma inconsciente. Se acercó y mordió una nalga con gula, haciendo que Naruto gimiera y se retorciera un poco. Con ambas manos, separó sus nalgas y enterró su cara entre ellas comenzando a lamer y chupar la fruncida entrada. Naruto dio un respingo y comenzó a gemir tan alto, que Sasuke pensó que en cualquier momento sus vecinos comenzarían a llamar.

Oh, Dios, Sa… Ahh… Sasu… - de forma espontánea, el rubio comenzó a empujarse contra su rostro y Sasuke se dispuso a lamer más profundo, dando pequeñas pero deliciosas estocadas en la entrada del rubio. – Si… Ahh… más… -. _Dios_, Sasuke se lo estaba _follando_ con la lengua. Podía sentir su erección palpitando e hizo un amago por agarrársela u masturbarse, pero Sasuke no se lo permitió. Se alejó de su trasero un momento y, sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en su ano. Naruto estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera sintió molestia. Sasuke introdujo el segundo y comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, dilatando su entrada. Cuando el rubio comenzó a gemir con impaciencia, introdujo el tercero, penetrándolo de forma lenta y profunda. Cuando uno de sus dedos rozó la próstata del rubio, éste prácticamente_ gritó_ de placer. Sasuke retiró sus dedos y volteó a Naruto para dejarlo frente a él. Observó como el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente, el rostro estaba sonrojado y los ojos nublados. La boca entreabierta. Y lo besó mientras se enterraba en su cuerpo.

¡Sasuke! -. Un hilo de saliva escurría de la boca del rubio, quien inmediatamente comenzó a ondear las caderas para incentivar a Sasuke a clavarse más profundo en él. Sasuke tomó una pierna del rubio y la levantó para tener un mejor acceso, comenzando un vaivén cadencioso, que nublaba sus sentidos. - ¡Oh, Dios! Lo haces tan jodidamente bien… ahh… no te detengas…

Naruto… Mhh… -. Las paredes de la entrada del rubio se sentían tan bien sobre su polla que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correrse en seguida. Naruto sentía que desfallecía, con Sasuke penetrándolo de forma brutal y tocando su próstata con cada estocada y su miembro siendo presionado entre sus cuerpos, finalmente no pudo soportarlo y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo.

Se corrió fuerte y largo, con un gemido que no reconoció como suyo, complacido cuando sintió que después de un par de estocadas, Sasuke también se venía dentro de él. Sintió como el moreno se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo y depositaba un lánguido beso en su frente.

¿Y bien? -, preguntó Sasuke, saliendo con cuidado del interior del rubio ocasionando que éste soltara un suspiro. El moreno se acostó a un lado de Naruto, pasando una mano de forma posesiva por sobre su cintura. - ¿Estoy perdonado? -. Naruto se volteó a mirarlo y con una sonrisa radiante le respondió.

Joder si -, y con esa respuesta lo besó, tiernamente, acariciando con suavidad su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Te amo -, dijo Sasuke cuando se separaron lo suficiente como para mirarse directamente a los ojos. Le dio un beso casto. – Joder, no sabes cuánto te amo -. Naruto solo pudo sonreír de forma traviesa.

Demuéstramelo -, le dijo con los ojos brillantes. – Pero esta vez yo voy arriba -. Y como reafirmando su decisión, se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del moreno. Sasuke sonrió prepotente.

Como quieras, dobe -, respondió, - El orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Y así, entre risas, suspiros y promesas, Naruto supo que sus noches de pesadillas habían finalizado.


End file.
